muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Naval Ships/Carriers
TSF carriers are essentially the counterpart to aircraft carriers, boasting ample facilities to launch, recover, rearm, refuel, and service other TSFs in various operations. Carriers act as force projection multipliers and are typically capable of long periods of time away from bases; they are important in providing a temporary mobile base from which TSFs can be kept for a period of time, before launching them towards their objective(s). This is a world of difference from amphibious assault craft, which are smaller in scale and intended to quickly deploy land forces en masse for a lightning attack against a land-based objective. 'Japanese Carriers' ''Miura''-class Carrier Ships of the line: - : A former supertanker class, modified by the Imperial Navy to serve as a medium-sized TSF carrier.Integral Works, pg. 228, "日本帝国軍", "海軍". The deployment status and TSF carrying capacity of this carrier are unknown. American Carriers ''Enterprise''-class Carrier Ships of the line: CVN-65 USS Enterprise, CVN-66 USS America, CVN-67 USS John F. Kennedy ) The USS John F. Kennedy and its support ships around it.]] : The predecessor class of the Nimitz-class supercarrier, the Enterprise-class was the US Navy's first nuclear-powered carrier class. Originally built to launch planes, the onset of war against the BETA saw the carriers being retrofitted to launch TSFs instead. The Enterprise-class carriers are involved in long-term patrol missions; Enterprise and'' America'' constantly keep watch over the Mediterranean and England area, while John F. Kennedy, together with George Washington, were stationed at Yokosuka Naval Base in Japan as part of the assault force against the Cheorwon Hive during Operation Babylon in the Unlimited timeline. : The John F. Kennedy had a crew complement of 3000, inclusive of 800 crew to pilot and service its TSFs, could carry up to 18 TSFs and 8 SH-60 helicopters, and was armed with four Phalnax 20mm CIWS guns. During the Battle of JFK, it carried only three F-18Es of the USMC ''Black Knives'' Squadron and nine F-18Fs of the US Navy's Raging Busters Squadron. a classy ship for classy people.png|(TDA00) Briefing room of the John F. Kennedy. 2B424097.png|(TDA00) The John F. Kennedy under attack by BETA. ''Nimitz''-class Carrier Ships of the line: CVN-68 USS'' Nimitz'', CVN-69 USS Dwight D. Eisenhower, CVN-70 USS Carl Vinson, CVN-71 USS Theodore Roosevelt, CVN-72 USS Abraham Lincon, CVN-73 USS George Washington, CVN-74 USS John C. Stennis, CVN-75 USS Harry S. Trunman ) The Theodore Roosevelt launching TSFs from its flight deck.]] : The supercarrier of the US Navy, the Nimitz-class was the first TSF naval carrier; its massive decks could support up to 40 TSFs, an as-of-yet unmatched number of TSFs a carrier can carry. The Nimitz-class was involved in a great many operations across the globe; Theodore Roosevelt supported Japanese forces during the Defence of Kyoto, and Nimitz provided support to allied forces during Operation Sledgehammer, to name a few. : The first ship, Nimitz, was partially built when it was decided to integrate TSFs into the US Navy's strike groups and had to receive upgrades to allow it to launch TSFs, specifically F-11s and F-14s, instead of conventional planes. Later Nimitz-class carriers were built from the ground-up to support TSFs. European Carriers ''Queen Elizabeth''-class Carrier Ships of the line: HMS Queen Elizabeth, HMS Duke of Edinburg, HMS Prince of Wales, HMS Ark Royal ) HMS Prince of Wales and HMS Ark Royal.]] : The Queen Elizabeth-class is the realization of the CVA-01 type of carrier ships that the United Kingdom constructed during the post-World War II period. When the BETA invaded Earth, the carriers were quickly converted to carry TSFs, and the four ships remain in service up till today. Because of their small size in comparison to later carriers like the Nimitz-class, the Queen Elizabeth-class can only carry up to six TSFs. : The Prince of Wales and Ark Royal were deployed to carry the TSFs of the Rain Dancers squadron during the testing of the ESFP. ''Invincible''-class Carrier Ships of the line: HMS Invincible : The Invincible-class was an existing carrier type that saw conversion into a TSF carrier on the onset of the BETA invasion of Earth. As a former light aircraft carrier, its carrying capacity is even smaller than the Queen Elizabeth-class. : Invincible was deployed with the ''Rain Dancers'' Squadron as the carrier of their helicopter attack group. Trivia *A point of interest is the replacement of the ''Kitty Hawk''-class by the ''Enterprise''-class as the ship type of the America and the John F. Kennedy. It is unknown for what reasons these two ships were built as Enterprise-class carriers instead of upgraded Kitty Hawk-class carriers. *In the real world, the CVA-01 line of ships were never built. References Category:Hardware and Technology Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative